


Я заберу твою боль

by EvaVerso



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После похорон своего отца Тим замыкается в себе, и Дик пытается отвлечь его от боли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я заберу твою боль

**Author's Note:**

> По комиксу Identity Crisis; POV Дика Грейсона

_\- Тим, это Дик._

_\- Я знаю, ты там..._

_\- Пожалуйста, Тим, возьми трубку, возьми..._

С похорон отца Тима прошла уже почти неделя. Ровно столько я не видел его. И не только я. Брюс позволяет ему побыть одному, но все равно присматривает за ним. Он волнуется. За всех нас. Да и кто бы не волновался в подобной ситуации? Каждый из нас пересмотрел значение семьи в свете последних событий. 

Все началось со смерти Сью, жены Резинового человека, единственного из нас, кто не скрывал свою личность. Цепочка кровавых смертей привела к самому неожиданному противнику. Нет, не противнику. Это как удар в спину. Если вам нужен настоящий враг - выберите друга. Тот точно знает, куда бить.

***

_\- Тим, ответь... Пожалуйста, малыш... Возьми трубку._

_\- Я знаю, ты слышишь меня, Тим..._

Я не видел его уже больше десяти дней. Я знаю, он лежит там, совсем один, забившись в угол, не хочет ни с кем разговаривать. Брюс считает, ему нужно побыть одному. Но кому, как не ему, знать, что в подобных ситуациях поддержка близких необходима даже больше, чем воздух?

Я боюсь, что Тим сломается, станет озлобленным и замкнутым. Я почти сломался после смерти родителей: хотелось мстить и убивать, а доверять кому-либо вообще не представлялось возможным. И если бы Брюс не нашел мне тогда применение, не указал верный путь, я не знаю, где бы я сейчас был. Возможно, окончил бы так же, как Джейсон, или даже хуже.

Но Третий Робин не такой. Он сильнее нас всех, иногда мне кажется, что он сильнее Брюса. Я уверен, он способен справится с этой болью, важно лишь, чтобы он не замыкался в себе.

***

_\- Тим, это снова я... Нам нужно поговорить, давай же..._

_\- Тим, я за тебя волнуюсь. Мы все за тебя волнуемся. Малыш, поговори со мной, ну же..._

Прошло две недели. Я удивляюсь спокойствию Брюса. Он не делает ничего, чтобы помочь ему. Конечно, я понимаю, по его мнению каждый должен сам справляться со своей болью, ведь это очень личное, но по отношению к Тиму это весьма жестоко. 

Я звонил в звонок у входной двери четыре раза. Само собой, он не ответил. Я знаю, каково это - словно безразличие и апатия полностью захватили твое тело, тебе все равно, что случится в следующую секунду - хоть наступит конец света. А временами хочется кричать от боли, и ты готов сделать все, лишь бы ненамного облегчить ее.

Я нашел мальчишку в его комнате: он лежал на кровати, завернувшись в одну из клетчатых рубашек своего отца и поджав под себя ноги. Он выглядел таким хрупким и беззащитным. Я присел рядом, осторожно касаясь его плеча.

\- Тим...

Через пару мгновений он все-таки открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня. Лицо было покрыто высохшими белесыми дорожками слез, но он уже не плакал. У него просто не осталось слез.

\- Иди сюда, малыш. 

Он сел и порывисто обвил меня руками. Я крепко держал его дрожащее тело, гладил по голове, не давая соскользнуть в мрак боли и одиночества. Судя по всему, он почти не вставал с кровати все эти недели.

\- Дик... я не знаю, я не могу поверить, что его нет... - его голос звучал хрипло и надломлено. 

\- Я понимаю, малыш, я понимаю.

Мы сидели так еще какое-то время, крепко прижавшись к друг другу. Я словно взял себе часть его боли.

Через несколько минут он отстранился, но не убрал рук с моих плеч.

\- Спасибо тебе, Дик, - он шмыгнул носом. - Спасибо, что ты здесь.

Я не знаю точно, когда простая забота о младшем брате переросла во что-то большее. Еще в ту пору, когда Бэтмен решил дать ему шанс, позволил стать новым Робином, я следил за ним, помогал на первых шагах. А однажды он просто приехал ко мне в Нью-Йорк и остался на ночь. Именно тогда я впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя правильно, словно все так и должно быть. И еще мне кажется, Брюс обо всем догадывается, но он ни разу не делал попыток это прекратить. 

Тим прижался к моим губам в отчаянном поцелуе, хватаясь за него, как за спасительную соломинку. Своими нежными прикосновениями к его телу я попытался передать ему всю любовь и заботу, чтобы хоть как-то утешить.

Очень осторожно я снова опустил его на постель, медленно раздел. Он судорожно вздохнул. По его телу пробегала дрожь, но я не мог сказать, отчего - все еще от внутренних терзаний или уже от возбуждения. 

Кожа к коже. Влажная дорожка из поцелуев по его телу. Я готовил его нежно и медленно, вместо смазки пришлось использовать слюну, но я постарался быть очень аккуратным. С одной стороны - физическая боль приглушает душевную, но я уверен, не в случае Тима.

Согнув его ноги в коленях, я чуть приподнял их и закинул себе на плечи, проникая в его тело. Мы двигались медленно, почти как в первый раз, изучая друг друга. После того, как Тим кончил, я отпустил себя и в несколько толчков догнал его. 

Надеюсь, это то, что отвлечет его от боли хоть на какое-то время.

Мы просто лежали на кровати, я обнимал его, прижавшись со спины.

\- Ты не один, Тим, я всегда рядом, - ласковый поцелуй в основание шеи. 

Сегодня ночью ему удалось заснуть, и я буду рядом, охраняя его от всех кошмаров.


End file.
